bloodisminefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Vasquez
Mr. Vasquez'' ''was the owner and operator of Vasquez Law Enforcement, a small private police firm operating in the city. He was tasked by an anonymous benefactor with retrieving Jane Doe from the hospital, dead or alive. Mr. Vasquez was killed by a blast from a Stratemeyer Cannon. Early Life Not much is known about Vasquez's early life. At some point prior to the story, he received cybernetic implants that made him much, much stronger than a man of his stature should be. He also began his company, and purchased Michelle's contract from her manufacturer. In a dream sequence in Chapter 2 when Jane attempted forced syncing on Michelle, Vasquez was shown to be very cruel to Michelle, often making it clear to her that he did not think of her as anything more than an investment. The Hospital Main article: Chapter 1: The Hospital Just prior to the Tobu attack, Vasquez was offered a substantial sum of money ("more than he'd ever seen") to retrieve Jane Doe from the hospital, dead or alive. He originally sent Michelle in to do it herself, but when she became trapped in the break room by a car that had run into another monster, he was forced to enter the hospital himself to find her. Jane ran across him in the downstairs hallway after she had followed the vent from the darkened patient room to the bathroom. He told her he was looking for Michelle and requested her help in unbarring the door. Upon entering the break room, it was revealed that he and Michelle had been sent to retrieve Jane. However, as Jane had gone to great lengths to help Michelle with the injuries she had sustained, Michelle quickly turned on Vasquez, obliterating him with her Stratemeyer Cannon. Spider-Vasquez Vasquez would later make an appearance inside Michelle's dream when Jane attempted to practice forced syncing on her. After Jane had made it through Michelle's subconscious barriers and found the information she was looking for, she was confronted by a projection of Vasquez. However, this projection was not quite right. He had too many eyes, and when Jane wounded the projection, spider legs began pushing themselves out of Vasquez' skin. This was likely a combination of Michelle's hatred of Vasquez and her fear of spiders amalgamating into a defense mechanism against Jane's intrusion into her mind. Personality What little was shown of Vasquez's personality painted him as a greedy, unkind man concerned mainly with his bottom line. He belittled and looked down on Michelle, and stopped her from smoking due to lab grown humans having a predisposition for lung cancer, likely so that he could be certain to get the full ten years he paid for out of her before he needed to replace her. Abilities Vasquez's main ability that was shown during his brief presence in the comic was his unnatural strength, which was due to his having received cybernetic implants at some point in his life. Relationships Michelle Though he claimed, to Jane, that Michelle was his friend, it was likely that he saw her as nothing more than a means to an end. He treated her very poorly and made certain she was aware that he saw her as an expendable commodity. Michelle's willingness to turn on him showed that there was no love lost on her end, and she has described him as "a trash excuse for a person". Trivia * Jane still carries Vasquez's police badge with her pretty much everywhere, for unknown reasons. * Originally, Vasquez and Michelle were meant to be antagonists that chased Jane around the hospital. However, since readers were so intent on saving Michelle, Morgenstern couldn't justify Michelle betraying Jane and instead had Michelle nuke Vasquez. * He had some credit with weapons dealers around the city which allowed Michelle to get the group a few handguns and a shotgun early on. Category:Enemies Category:Deceased